Analise critica IV
by yuediangelo
Summary: Hermione tem um momento de reflexão e percebe que não conhece seu melhor amigo verdadeiramente, também ele era apenas um ato bem colocado e tudo estava lá para se ver,Como ela podia ter se deixado enganar tão facilmente? sequela de Analise Critica III


**Titulo:** Analise Critica IV.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry.

**Advertência: **Alusão a Yaoi.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter.

**Resumo: **Hermione tem um momento de reflexão e percebe que não conhece seu melhor amigo verdadeiramente, também ele era apenas um ato bem colocado e tudo estava lá para se ver,Como ela podia ter se deixado enganar tão facilmente? sequela de Analise Critica III

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Analise Critica IV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A segunda feira para todos decorreu como era esperado.

Tirando é claro aquele momento na aula de poções que nossa analisadora presenciou.

Todos queriam depois da aula relaxar,indo para o jardim tomar sol,mas o tempo mudou repentinamente.

Todos ficaram extremamente desapontados disso ter acontecido,e o dia só tinha piorou na questão no tempo,a chuva caia pesadamente os trovões e relâmpagos pareciam guerrear em uma fúria abrasadora fazendo a impressão que o castelo estremecia a cada "tiro",por assim dizer,que eles davam.

Os ânimos estavam para baixo com esse acontecimento e muitos irritadiços por não terem nada para fazer,bom nada tirando as pilhas de lições de casa que todos possuíam.O que de modo algum ajudava alguma coisa com o animo das pessoas principalmente os grifinórios.

Hermione,Ron e Harry estava fazendo sua lição na frente da lareira é claro por muita insistência de Hermione para que isso acontecesse,tudo parecia estar igual aos velhos tempos,Hermione por um momento esqueceu completamente suas analises em questão ao seu melhor amigo como se nada disso fosse sua preocupação.

As coisas corriam bem até que Hermione notou como Harry parecia estar mais brincando para fazer a lição do que qualquer coisa,ele olhava para o livro em zombaria e parecia propositalmente fazendo as coisas erradas,uma coisa que ela nunca tinha percebido também era como sua mão era travada como se tivesse calculando precisamente que movimento fazer em um momento de iluminação ela percebeu que ele estava indo mal de proposito em suas lições.

Hermione quase que deixou a pena cair quando chegou a essa conclusão,era claro agora,Harry nunca mostrou seu potencial total,com rapidez ela começou a passar algumas memorias que tinha do seu amigo para ver se conseguia encontrar um padrão entre elas.

Quando Harry a encontrou no Trem em seu primeiro ano quando ela falava de seu nome aparecer em livros ela viu brevemente como passou um pequeno brilho de reconhecimento o que poderia facilmente ser esquecido,mas agora ela sabia que ele tinha esse conhecimento.

Mais uma vez ela se lembrou naquele ano bem no começo como ele tinha ligeiramente concordado com suas exclamação do livro Hogwarts uma historia o que ela achou que era apenas felicidade para estar presente em Hoqwarts,seu melhor amigo tinha lido o livro.

Harry sempre teve a mão travada para escrever ele sempre parecia estar calculando como mover a pena,o que podia simplesmente ser descartado por não ter experiencia por sua parte,agora ela sabia de algum modo que ele estava propositalmente fazendo a letra feia para acharmos que ele não possuía experiencia.

Hermione passou rapidamente por suas memorias,como ele sempre desde o primeiro ano se segurava para não ir bem nas aulas,não fazer magia na primeira tentativa,como seus trabalhos eram mal feitos,como ele jogava insulto para Draco e sempre parecia não poder suporta-lo Harry agia como ele tratara os desafios para chegar a pedra filosofal,fora tudo um ato bem colocado.

No segundo ano quando Harry teve problemas com ser um ofidioglota(?) como ele parecia tão perdido,como suas notas caíram como ele tava fazer o melhor e não chamar a atenção,como ele lidou com esse dom escuro,como ele cuidou do basilisco como ele salvou Gina como ele agiu como o Herói perfeito que todos esperavam.

No terceiro ano quando Black fugiu da prisão,como ele ficou magoado por saber que ele tinha matado seus pais,o modo como ele ficou abalado,como a unica matéria que ele se sobressaiu fora defesas contra as artes das trevas,como ele parecia entusiasmado a revidar as provocações de Draco,como ele fingiu não saber que Remus era um lobisomem,como ele fez com que ouvíssemos a historia da Sirius como se de algum modo ele já soubesse a verdade como ele impediu Peter de ser morto,tudo como se exigia dele.

No quarto ano,como ele parecia não saber que teria o torneio Tribuxo,como ele não parecia notar que Olho tonto era na verdade um comensal da morte,como ele parecia decididamente ignorante sobre quem colocara seu nome no cálice de fogo,as provas que ele não deveria ter sobrevivido com apenas o que ele sabia,a dificuldade que tinha para aprender os feitiços,como ele conseguiu chegar ao cálice primeiro no labirinto resolvendo o enigma da esfinge que mesmo ela não poderia responder,o modo que tudo ocorreu,como todos esperavam,parecia até mesmo que norma o menino que sobreviveu,com apenas 14 anos vencer um torneio que gente muito mais velha morreu e tento mais conhecimento uma mentira.

No quinto ano como ele lidou com o dementador,ele parecendo ignorante sobre a ordem da fênix se fazendo de ferido e abandonado por ser deixado de fora,colo ele transcorreu o ano tomando Detenções por defender a volta do Lord Voldemort,o modo como ele treinava a todos,como fingia que era ruim em Oclumência,mesmo sendo contra esse curso de ação,como ele estava fingindo ser abalado o modo que era tratado pelo diretor,como ele falsificou que gostava de Cho e fez Malfoy com ciumes com isso, como ele correu para o ministério para salvar Sirius que quase fora morto perto do vé parecia cronometrado para fazer um drama adolescente,que se dizia forte o suficiente para ser o herói.

No sexto ano quando ele se usou,para o diretor para trazer o novo professor de poções para a escola,como estava mostrou sua busca pelo príncipe mestiço e como ele por causa disso se tornou ótimo em poções,o que ela nunca notou era que simples palavras não poderia te-lo feito tão bom como ele ficou,como ele parecia confusos com as aulas do diretor sobre a vida de Voldemort,sua queda por Gina como todos esperavam dele,como ele tinha ficado abalado com a morte,fingida,do diretor como ele se comprometeu a acabar com a guerra...tudo muito bem pensado por um bom ator.

A viagem para achar as Horcrux,como ele parecia chateado confuso e não tendo a menor ideia do que fazer,ficando um pouco obcecado com as relíquias da morte,como eles sempre achavam o que estava procurando mesmo sendo apenas adolescente de 17 anos que mal sabiam o que estavam fazendo,como a guerra se aproximava,como eles conseguiram arrobar o Gringotes um dos prédios mais seguros com pouquíssima preparação e ainda sair com vida,como Draco mentiu que não os conhecia,a destruição de todas as Horcrux como eles venceram a guerra como um verdadeiro herói o garoto de ouro como ele fez tudo o que era esperado dele.

Tudo o que ela conhecia do seu melhor amigo era uma farsa,uma mentira sem tamanho,ele sempre mostrou sua totalmente obsessão por Malfoy o que só parecia certo e fora ignorado por ela e Ron,ele sempre fora o centro do mundo de Harry muitas vezes ele simplesmente desaparecia e agora ela parecia mas do que nunca perceber que ele sempre tinha algum tipo de relacionamento com Draco,mas desde quando?

Neste momento mais do que nunca ela percebeu que não conhecia Harry,ela como todos viam apenas Harry Potter um ato que era o garoto perfeito da luz,que era inimigo mortal de Draco Malfoy,melhor amigo de Ron Weasley que era um ciumento e sempre aturava Hermione Granger,ela,uma nascida trouxa,sabe tudo que ninguém mais queria amizade,ela conhecia um menino doce e gentil que faria tudo para o Bem Maior.

Ela não conhecia Harry,ela conhecia apenas Harry Potter.

Sem que Hermione soubesse ela começou a chorar,ela apenas conhecia o ato,um garoto que na realidade não existia...um ato bem colocado...um sonserino na pele de leão...um garoto que era loucamente apaixonado por Draco Malfoy e essa no momento era a unica certeza que ela tinha,sera que ele realmente se preocupava com ela?Ele realmente queria ser seu amigo?

"Mione,você esta bem?" Harry disse fazendo-a sair de seu devaneio,e fazendo com que ela tivesse um começo de dor de cabeça por passar e analisar fatos tão enterrados em sua memorias" Você esta chorando"

Hermione olhou nos olhos preocupados de seu melhor amigo,notando pela primeira vez que ela ainda estava no salão comunal da grifinória com poucos presentes,olhando para fora ela notou que ainda chovia como se esse quisesse a destruição do mundo e estava muito tarde.

Olhando inconscientemente para o relógio ela notou que era Dez para a meia noite e vários já tinham se recolhido por ter aula amanha cedo,Ron estava dormindo sobre o pergaminho que escrevia voltando seus olhos para Harry que a olhava com preocupação e parecia pronto para acabar com a vida de quem tivesse colocado as lagrimas em seus olhos,olhando um pouco mais fundo Hermione notou que isso não era um ato ele se preocupava com ela de verdade e rapidamente suas duvidas interiores foram evaporadas.

Tudo o que conhecia de seu melhor amigo podia ser um ato,ela poderia verdadeiramente não conhece-lo de verdade mais pelo menos sabia uma de suas faces e conhecia o principal de seu verdadeiro eu,Ele era apaixonado perdidamente por Draco Malfoy e por enquanto isso era o suficiente sem contar que sua analise critica era para isso,de qualquer forma descobrir a verdade de seu melhor amigo.

Agora com esse olhar ela sabia que tinha um lugar no coração do moreno mesmo que não sabia seu eu verdadeiro completamente,ela sempre seria sua melhor amiga,sua companheira,sua irmã e do jeito que iam as coisas a unica menina que ele verdadeiramente iria se preocupar e estender seu amor,isso era o suficiente para ela no momento.

Hermione se jogo nos braços de Harry.

Sorrindo e Chorando ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estou bem!Melhor impossível meu irmão!"Ela disse com um grande sorriso.

"Hãããm..Mione?"Harry disse sem reação vendo a menina no seu colo.

Hermione viu a expressão confusa que Harry lhe jogou e riu gostosamente.

Harry parecia tão adorável com aquele olhar,não era para menos que ele tinha conquistado o príncipe de gelo.

"Eu estou bem,TPM sabe,os meus hormônios estão a flor da pele,e eu estava pensando em algumas coisas do passado mais esta tudo bem agora."Ela disse sorrindo com sigo mesma...quando ela viu Harry olhar para o relógio se lembrou que ele tinha um compromisso em poucos minutos e ela uma analise para fazer.

"Oh Harry por que não nos recolhemos agora?Amanhã tem aula e podemos terminar os trabalhos depois da escola,sim?"

Hermione com um movimento de varinha guardou todo o material dos três e com um feitiço de flutuar levou Ron para sua cama quando voltou Harry ainda estava no mesmo lugar como se estivesse chocado de mais para fazer qualquer movimento Hermione soltou um risinho de colegial.

Se aproximando de Harry ela plantou um beijo em sua bochecha e se afastou indo casualmente em direção da escada.

"Boa noite Harry!Tenha bons sonhos!" ela disse mais uma vez rindo como uma colegial.

Harry a olhou como se fosse um ser de outro planeta.E Hermione acho que tinha ouvido algo como:_"garotas ficam bipolares quando estão nos seus períodos...isso realmente me assusta mais do que Voldemort" _Harry olhou para o salão assim que Hermione tinha saído e quando notou que não tinha ninguém puxou a capa de invisibilidade rumou para a porta.

Hermione esperou um momento antes de ir atrás até porque ela sabia para onde ele momento ela iria ver seu irmão sem sua mascara e OUTRAS coisa também,ela tinha que chegar ao fundo de sua analise...olhando para a chuva Hermione se perguntou o que ela descobriria essa noite sobre seus objetos de estudo,assim que esse pensamento se concluiu ela se lançou pelo porta não querendo perder nada do que iria acontecer naquele momento.

A chuva caia estrondosamente e não parecia que iria para em um momento próximo a água,o vento,as raios e trovoes pareciam que eram amantes querendo dominar e conquistar um ao outro,seres que se completavam e se tornavam surpreendentes com a sua união como os dois amantes que Hermione tanto observava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Bom,essa é uma das pequenas continuação antes de fazer meu pedido,quem sabe com sorte eu posto mais uma hoje?Bom tudo depende como eu organizarei meu tempo...agora como eu não possuo nenhum tipo de poder paranormal para saber o que estão achando dessa fic vão com o mouse um pouco mais a baixo clique a onde esta escrito "Type your review here..." e digite no teclado o que você pensou ao ler a fic e sugestões do que querem,em seguida apertem enviar e deixe essa autora muito feliz. ;)


End file.
